Death's Embrace
by lissomrain
Summary: Natsu Dragneel has just found the love of his life the one and only woman in this cruel world, what would happen if that one true love was taken from him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wh-why…..why WHY WHY WHY WHY GOD DAMNNIT FUCKING WHY WHY WHY" I start to cry on the chest of the only person who I have ever loved so much more than anyone in my life "Why is everyone I love gone!? Why why why why….. That's it I'm done with this life I can't do this anymore there is no more happiness in my life no more friends no more love no more anything" I take the gun the same one that killed the only one who could ever clam me the only one who I truly loved the one I wanted to marry and have a family with. As the guns reached my temple I think back to the first day I met her.

"Hey Natsu." My best friend Gray Fullbuster a handsome man if i do say so myself he has dark blue hair, these onyx eyes and is well bulit but he has a stripping problem many consulers try to fix but failed.

"Yo Gray what's up"

"Just getting used to the big building and what you up to?"

"Same I am surprised I passed last year but the big building is sweet the lunch is all I care about though."

We both laugh then we hear a yell

"GRAY-SAMMA!"

gray face from a laugh to annoyed I noticed his expression

"Dude you got to stop acting like that man that girl is obsessed with you. You need to stop giving her the cold shoulder she is really cute man just give her a chance."

And then comes the blue haired busty babe that is head over heels in love with Gray, Juvia Lockseer. Grabbing her lovers arm and squeezing it tight

"yea yea man maybe another time."

Juvia confused asks "What were you guys talking about? Juvia would like to know. Was it about Juvia?"

I answer with my big ass smile "Gray was just talking about how beautiful you are and how he can just have the guts to ask you to homecoming."

With that the blue haired girls face lit up like a fire. Gray noticing shit is about to go down

"Wait Juvia I di—"

"AHHHHHH GRAY-SAMMA YES JUVIA WILL GO TO HOMECOMEING WITH YOU!"

Gray gives me the **I am going to kill** you face and was dragged away by the very infatuated girl I give a chuckle.

"Man Gray is lucky though."

I shut my locker and head to my next class which was

"GEOMETRY NOOO!"

I let out a groan as I sit down the bell rang as the teacher was about to speak when she was cut off by a knocking at the door.

"Sorry I'm late"

it was a girl's voice she walks in "_**who is she." **_I say in my mind

"it's alright it's the first day of school and first day in the big building. You can go sit next to the young man over there."

she points at me the girl walks over to me "_**my heart is racing I don't know why what's happening she is just… wow."**_

"Hi" The blond waved at me

"Hey" I wave back.

"Ok class welcome to geometry I am your teacher I will now take attendance."

I lose focus I look to my right I see the girl I don't even know her yet sitting at the same desk as me she just look so beautiful with golden blond straight hair she has these chocolate brown eyes that I can stare into all day her eyes are just so beautiful and her face I know that's weird but she is just beautiful and her body she had boobs man and her ass oh my god ok now I sound like a perv "Natsu?...Natsu?...Natsu?!..."

I snap back to reality

"what I didn't do it I swear."

The class laughs at me. Including her

"_**Awwww man I am so stupid."**_ The teacher talks

"Alright your Natsu Dragneel right?"

I answer "Yea"

The teach moves on "Lucy Heartfilia?"

She speaks "Here."

The girl to my right her name Lucy what a lovely name even her voice so cute.

"So that's your name."

She looks at me those chocolate eyes on mine she gives a smile

"Yep. And you're Natsu, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I respond.

"Okay class these seats you are in now are the seats you get don't like it sucks."

"_**Yessssssss! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YESSSSSS!" **_"So we might as well get to know each other since we are going to be sitting next to each other." I say to her

"Yep hehe I feel like we are going to be great friends."

"yeah me too but I am really glad that I get to sit next to such a gorgeous girl such as yourself." I give a grin.

She blushes "Th-thank you. To be honest your pretty cute yourself." Now I am blushing

"heh thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Heh thanks."

_**Now she has got me blushing quick say something. **_

"uhhh so you new here?"

_**Not the best but it will do. **_

"Yea new to everything even the state."

"What no way do you even know what city we are in?"

"Hehe well yea magnolia like the flower but I never been here in my life"

"Hey if you want I can show you around some time."

"That sounds really nice I will take you up on that offer."

_**YESSSSSSSSSS THIS IS GOING GREAT ok now play it cool**_

"Great let me wirte down my number and just hit me up whenever you want."

"Thank you….Natsu? Right?"

"Yep and your welcome gorgeous or would you rather I call you Lucy which is a beautiful name by the way."

"Sure if you don't mind I call you cuteie."

"You can call me anyhing you want and call me anytime you want."

I give a big kinda cocky grin to that dumbjoke but she laughed and boy is her laugh adorable or what

"Hahaha that was relly good."

"Heh I try."

And right after that the bell rings

"Wow did the teach even say anything?" she ask.

"I have no clue myslef I was lost in your beauty. Alright don't be late talking to me I'll see you later gorgeoues."

"Aww well alright cutie can't wait till next time."

"Me too."

And to that she gave me a smile and I give her one back we both wave and turn our separte ways. Then my favorite time came

"YESSSSSS LUNCH! Finally I have been waiting wayyyy to long."

I grab my big ass motherfucking lunch and start eating like a motherucker

"How do you not get fat Natsu."

I look up to see Gray and Juvia

"Mmmf fhhh mmmf."

"Don't talk with your mouth full dumb fuck its rude. Espically in front of a beautiful girl."

_**What the hell is this dumbass talking abou… OHHHH MY GOD HE LISTEN TO ME AND GAVE JUVIA A CHANCE**_

I pull gray close and say

"Hey dude are you giving Juvia a chance?"

"Well kinda but also I find it funny to just get her flustered."

"J-Juvia was called beautiful by G-G-Gray-sama."

She sits blushing furiously covering her face with her hands.

"Gray how was your day so far?"

"Boring as fuck, what about you?"

"Same boring, but I met this gorgeous new girl named Lucy."

"Dude you say that to ever girl you meet."

"Yea I know but this one is different she has these beuatiful eyes that are like the night sky dark yet shine like the stars, long golden blonde hair, a little cute nose, a gorgeous smile that gose perfectly with her gorgeous face, and a body like a godess, or in short she is a godess."

"Dude you fall in love way too easy." He says chuckling

"I know but she is different just fucking believe me."

"Fine what ever not that I care."

The hours pass slowly but I don't mind I couldint get Lucy out of my head. Then finally the last bell rings, I get home fall into my bed face first and roll over to look at my blank ceiling I slowly dirft to sleepm, when I finally woke it was eight I look at my phone nothing just as I was about to put it down it vibrates I look at the text

_hey its Lucy just letting you know this is my number_

_**YESSSS SHE TEXTED ME alright alright calm**_

"_hey gorgeous how you been"_

"_good cutie what about you?"_

"_I was good now I am great knowing that a gorgeous girl like you texeted me back"_

"_Aww thanks cutie" _

"_No problem gorgeous" _

"_So I was wondering about your offer to show me around town today and I think I would like that if you don't mind" _

_**YESSSSSS SHE SAID YESSSSSS**_

"_Of course I don't mind when do you want to go" _

"_This Friday"_

"_Alright" _

"_Alright well I gonna shower then go to sleep goodnight cutie"_

"_Goodnight gorgeous"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got past the rest of the week, then finally Friday came I gotten closer with Lucy these past few days she is an interesting girl, gorgeous and interesting. I got home took a shower got my normal bed head but not so be head going on with my pink hair, got dressed I thought I was looking good in my sliver scarf and red Rise Against T-shirt (aka best rock band), dark blue jeans, and my favorite black pair of high top converses I was ready to go just had to wait a little. I sat down and turned on the TV, an hour or two passed when I got a call

"Hello?"

"Hey cutie it's Lucy I'm almost ready, can you pick me up?"

"Of course gorgeous, I'll be there soon."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

_**Yesss lets go**_. I pat my blue cat happy's head as head out the door

"I'll be back buddy I'm going to have a great day."

Happy just sits and stares at me, he looked like he was smiling at me. I shut the door and jump in my car an old red and black 98 mustang this car is my baby I don't care what anyone says.

I get to Lucy's I get of my car I walk up knock the door opens and when it opened I saw the gorgeous girl I have had in my head for days now in a short black skirt, white T-shirt, a black bow in her beautiful golden hair, and low top white converses

"Lucy you look amazing."

"Thanks Natsu I wasn't really sure about it."

"Trust me you look gorgeous."

"Thank you, so you ready to go?"

"Yea let's go."

We get into my baby and start driving towards the town

"So where to first cutie?"

"I guess the mall is a good start."

"Alright you are the tour guide."

"Alright if you look to you left you'll see a tree."

"Oooo ahhh hehe."

"You have an adorable laugh."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

We kept going back and forth about that till we got to the mall

"Here we are gorgeous."

"Wow its beautiful and its outside I love it already."

"You should see it in the winter time it's even more beautiful, but not as beautiful as you."

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Cause you are starting to see that you are the most gorgeous in the world."

"No I'm not shut up." She says laughing

"Yes you are."

"Is this going to be like the car ride here?"

"It doesn't have to be, if you just accept the fact that you are gorgeous."

"Stop." She says laughing and pushing me jokingly

"It's true."

And of course we went back and forth on this but changing it occasionally, then we stop in front of the music shop where I work

"And here is where I work."

"Nice I love music. Must be fun to work."

"Yea it is, cause I love music too and the people here are great like him."

Just then the manger also my good friend Laxus came a tall man, with spiky blond hair, ripped, and his over ear headphones around his neck, wearing a muscle shirt to show off his muscles of course and sweat pants with tennis shoes. He always looks like he is about to work out or just finished working out.

"Hey Natsu you dumbfuck what are you doing here?"

"Showing my new friend around you fucking gorilla." I extend an arm towards Lucy

"Hello there I'm Laxus nice to meet you."

"I'm Lucy nice to meet you too."

"Natsu she is too cute for you why is she hanging out with you?"

I laugh sarcastically. "Fuck you."

"Shut up man I am kidding… well not really." The ape said

"Hey he is a nice guy hell I maybe in love with."

Now I just sit there probably looking red in the face

"Alright Natsu I'll give you points for that."

Than Laxus's girlfriend appears. Mirajane now she is hot, with her snow white hair, beautiful smile and face and a body like DAMN that is why she is a model. But she is the sweetest woman you'll ever meet she also has siblings both of them younger

"Laxus stop bullying Natsu."

"Babe I wa-. "

"He was." I say quickly

Mira loves me and I love her back she kind of mothers me in a way

"Shut up Natsu." He turns and glares at me

"Laxus!" Mira yelled

"Natsu was introducing me to his girlfriend."

"GIRLFIREND NATSU I KNEW YOU COULD FINALLY GET A GIRL!." She yells while running quickly to me and Lucy

"Mira she is no-." I fly back cause Mira runs into me like a train

"OHHH NATSU SHE IS SO GORGEOUS, HI I AM MIRAJANE BY THE WAY, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME MIRA."

The thing about Mirajane is that she loves relationships definitely when it comes to me.

"My name is Lucy. Nice to meet you."

"NATSU SHE IS SWEET I LOVE HER ALREADY."

"That's cause you love everyone babe." Laxus says jokingly

"What are you talking about? I don't love you Laxus."

Mira can be very scary and mean at times

"Babe it was a joke." He said pleading for forgiveness

"I was joking too Laxus."

"Mira she is not my girlfriend I just met her a couple days ago she is new to the town."

"THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE NATSU PLEASE DON'T LET THIS ONE GET AWAY!" she said crying and pleading

"Mira I won't."

I look at her and smile, she looks back blushing at what I said and smiled back


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I won't."

I look at her and smile, she looks back smiles and blushes to what I said.

After several minutes pass we say goodbye to Laxus and Mira and head back to my car.

"So where to next tour guide?"

"Well let's see there is not much to show but I think I met have a few more places."

I drove around a little showing her a couple stores and a movie theatre or two, then we got the park

"A park?"

"Yep, a park."

I give her a smile she returns one, we got out the car and walked.

"So, how you is this date so far, well not saying it's a date bu-"

"I like this date a lot." She says with a smile.

"That's good because I didn't want to bore you or anything."

"Psh please you are a great guy."

"Thank you, and you're a great girl."

"Thanks."

We walked in silence for a little than we came upon the big old cherry blossom tree and this thing is massive, I look at her she is staring up at it in amazement, the night sky was out and the full moon was up high this made the cherry blossom tree glow such a beautiful glow, I see Lucy's gorgeous eyes just staring and her eyes shine I didn't know if that was natural or the stars but all I can say is it was breath taking.

"Wow it's so beautiful."

"Yea this is why I took you here this park is very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

She looks at me smiling "For taking me out."

"I'll do it over and over again as long as I can see that gorgeous smile of yours.

"You know back at the music shop when I told Laxus that I might be falling in love already I kind of meant it."

"Oh uhhh."

My face is most likely blushing furiously and I'm just sitting there thinking _**Say something you fucking dumbass.**_

"Uhhh…."

_**God I am dumb**_

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I am a real dumbass and I don't think straig-"

I cut her off my lips on her lips her she was most likely surprised but she didn't pull away she leaned in more. The kiss felt like it went on forever I pull away

"I think I fell for you when I first saw you, Lucy you are such a gorgeous girl I can't put words to describe. You bring out a feeling in me I never felt with any other girl I think it is true love."

"That was my first kiss."

"I'm sorry I just didn't know what to do, but I couldn't help myself."

"I think I am in love too." She said with a smile

This time she pulls me in for a kiss caught me off guard but I didn't mind those soft lips were perfect.

"Come on."

She grabs my hand and pulls me to the car, we kiss even more and then she stops.

"Look can you drive me back to my place."

"Of course love."

"Love? I thought you called me gorgeous. But I like love better."

We get to her house I walk her to the door.

"Thank you this date was wonderful."

"No problem, next time it'll be ten times better."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She gives me another long kiss.

"Can I come in?" I say with a cocky smile

"Oh haha, you were my first kiss I'm not going to have you take my virginity the same night, Maybe another night, goodnight love you."

She gives me another quick kiss.

"After just having your first kiss you sure love giving me kisses."

"Cause I sure love you. Now get off my property."

I start walking backward to the car smiling not letting her leave my sight.

"Love you too. Goodnight."

"Can you hurry up and go before I run back to you." She says laughing and blushing.

"How is that bad?"

"Shut up and go."

"Alright, alright bye."

I get in I look at her one more time and leave. I see her in my rear view mirror go inside. I drive home fast, as soon as I got home I jump in my bed screaming into my pillow.


End file.
